Keikaku satsujin
by alicexxshun
Summary: se suponia que el era el que acabaria con la vida de ella ¿verdad?, pero entonces por que en sus ojos ahora se reflejan dudas? que hizo ella,  la pregunta sera mas bien ¿que no hizo ella?


_**Keikaku satsujin**_

_****_

-espero que hallas entendido la misión- amenazo un joven de cabellos plateados

-sí, la entendí sr. Klaus, pero la pregunta ahora seria porque me pide que acabe con la vida de ella?-dijo neutralmente

-eso no te incumbe o si, kazami, limítate a seguir ordenes…-grito ya enfurecido

-entiendo, ¿tengo relacionarme con la victima para luego matarla?, fuera de eso tengo entendido que usted es su novio y la va a matar, es usted muy cruel-dijo ya algo impactado ante tal orden el peli negro

-eso es mi problema-grito el peli plateado

-al menos me daría un solo motivo del porque va hacer tal atrocidad-dijo con una pequeña pisca de tristeza en la voz el ninja

-tú sabes de quien estamos hablando verdad?-dijo con una sonrisa ladina

-de la joven ¿chan?, verdad-dijo tragando en seco estaba haciéndose una idea y no le agradaba en lo absoluto…

-NO, hablamos de una joven muy inocente y de paso algo ingenua, cierta chica de cabellos anaranjados-dijo sonriente con algo de cinismo en su voz

El ninja abrió los ojos a más no poder

_-A….Ali…Alice Gehabich-_ soltó tartamudeando con una voz de amargura

-sí, ahora ve- dijo feliz

-no lo haré, no la matare-dijo dándose media vuelta y comenzando a caminar

-eres mi mejor sicario, no te las vengas ahora de muy digno, es que acaso la conoces-dijo con ironía

-no, pero según su descripción, no merece la pena- dijo soltando una lagrima pero como estaba de espaldas el no lo vio

-¿acaso la deseas?-dijo mirando la reacción que tomase el chico

-si-dijo con recelo

-la deseas? lo sabia-dijo con rabia

-hmp, acaso he dicho que te eh contestado esa pregunta?-dijo sonriente

-ah?- menciono confundido

-pero ya que lo mencionas, si-dijo comenzando a ponerse la mascara

-si?, que¿?-gruño

-si, a ambas preguntas-dijo antes de salir por la ventana

…

-as escuchado?-pregunto lo suficientemente audible para que su ahora visitante lo escuchara

-sí- respondió sonoramente

-espero que el deseo no te nuble los ojos-dijo mientras la otra persona se dirigía hacia la puerta…

:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_

_**¿A qué has venido?**_

_Era una noche fría, mucho más de lo normal, un peli negro sostenía una daga ninja en su mano mientras en su rostro podía verse la falsa tristeza que demandaban sus lagrimas_

_Mientras un joven de cabellos naranjas intentaba a toda costa esconderse_

_Ella corrió debajo de la mesa,_

_¡Estaba tan desprotegida!._

_Entonces corrió a su habitación,_

_Se tropezó _

_Cayó fulminada, fue su muerte.¿?_

_**¿Ah, vine a terminar con tu vida?**_

_El intento buscar en su rostro alguna sombra de vida pero para su desgracia la encontró, a pesar de que él era su criminal se llevo las manos a la cara y contuvo las lágrimas gritando_

_Alice, ¿estás bien?_

_Alice, ¿estás bien?_

_¿Estás bien, Alice?._

_Alice, ¿estás bien?._

_**AH, enserio?, no te creo, eso es imposible **_

_Su rostro estaba casi segado y podían verse sus parpados pesados pero aun así por la mente de tu "suave criminal" se mostraba tristeza no quiso olvidarte esto ero lo mas ilógico pero aun así el te preguntaba_

_¿Puedes decirme si estás bien?_

_Hay una marca en la ventana,_

_Caíste fulminada - un asesinato, alice_

_Entró en tu departamento,_

_Dejó manchas de sangre en la alfombra,_

_Entonces corriste a la habitación,_

_Caíste fulminada,_

_**Porque lo dices, crees que no seré capaz? **_

_A pesar de cuantas veces el amenazara con intentar matarla, con su pistola o daga, siempre fallaba…_

_¿Por qué?_

_Porque ella era muy rápida y comenzaba a correr, no se dejaba atrapar!_

_Fue tu muerte._

_Alice, ¿estás bien?_

_Alice, ¿estás bien?_

_¿Estás bien, Alice?._

_Alcanzada por,_

_Fulminada por - un suave criminal._

_**YO NUNCA DIJE ESO…O SI?**_

_Como iba a dejarse atrapar por ese misterioso chico que la lleno de lujuria, y locura, al punto de desearle con tantas ansias a su lado?..._

_El se paro atrás de ella y comenzó a besarla…_

_Así que salieron_

_Era un domingo - que día tan negro._

_Resucitación boca a boca,_

_Latidos sonoros - intimidaciones._

_**ENTONCES A QUE TE REFIERES CON ES "IMPOSIBLE"**_

_En sus ojos podía verse el mundo entero a sus pies pero ella decidió que después de separarse comenzara a correr así podría al menos escapar!..._

_Ella comenzaba a correr y el, a perseguirla ambos deseaban lo mismo pero al parecer él no lo sabía…_

_Alice, ¿estás bien?_

_Alice, ¿estás bien?_

_¿Estás bien, Alice?._

_Alice, ¿estás bien?._

_**CONTESTA ALICE ME ESTOY INPACIENTANDO!...**_

_Ella lo dejo, con la boca abierta cuando se acerco por detrás y detuvo la "persecución" y lo abrazo soltando lagrimas y el continuo y agradeció el abrazo pero entonces alcanzo una daga y ella corrió…._

_¿Puedes decirnos si estás bien?._

_Hay una marca en la ventana,_

_Caíste fulminada - un asesinato, Alice_

_Entró en tu departamento,_

_Dejó manchas de sangre en la alfombra,_

_Entonces corriste a la habitación._

_Cuando por fin la lograste acorralar ella te beso y luego te susurro algo al oído (lo que está en negrilla)_

_**ME REFIERO A QUE, NO TU VIENES A TERMINAR CON MI VIDA POR QUE YO SOY LA QUE ACABARA CO LA TUYA!...-dicho esto soltó el catillo a su amado**_

_Caíste fulminado,_

_Fue tu muerte. "no la mía"_

_"él pensaba que el acabaría con sus días, pero la realidad era muy diferente, la intento matar y el acecinado fue el"_

_**Alice salió por la ventana con una máscara puesta dejando manchas de sangre en la alfombra bajo el ruido de un asesinato….**_

_** :_:_:**_

_**Editado! Wiii espero que les guste sigan la flechita**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_


End file.
